


Akaashi Protection Squad - BokuAka - Oneshot Wednesday

by nabawrites



Series: Oneshot Wednesdays [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad guys are bad, Bandaids, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto saves the day, Canon Compliant, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Owls, Princess - Freeform, akaashi is actually pretty good at it though, akaashi is the princess, at least as far as i know, bokuto beats them up, bokuto is the knight, bokuto knows nothing about playing nurse, bokuto tries to play doctor, except its not an au, i love these two so much you guys, it doesn't go that well, its canon-verse, knight in shining armor, knight saves the princess, love that guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabawrites/pseuds/nabawrites
Summary: Bokuto gets stuck at school after practice, so when he gets out he tries to catch up to Akaashi. He doesn't like what he finds when he gets there.But then he saves the day, so that's cool. Who knew Bokuto was such a badass?(Me and Akaashi knew, btw)





	Akaashi Protection Squad - BokuAka - Oneshot Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, Frands!
> 
> Hope you like this week's oneshot wednesday. I have done Haikyuu!! both this week and last week, and it has been the same pairing, too. I guess I just really love them. I just have so many oneshot ideas, ya know?
> 
> Don't feel sorry for me though. That just means I write them more, so yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bokuto was walking home alone. It sucked. 

Bokuto never had to walk home alone. Having Akaashi for a neighbor meant that he always got to walk home with his best friend. 

Unfortunately Bokuto had been held back after practice (Captain stuff, he's a very important person, you know), so Akaashi walked on ahead and Bokuto was left behind. It's very sad. 

By the time Bokuto was set free, Akaashi had a good 20 minutes on him. They lived about half an hour away from the school, so Bokuto, ever the optimist, figured that if he ran as fast as he could, he could probably catch up to walk with Akaashi for the last minute or so (Akaashi was a slow walker when Bokuto wasn't there to keep pace to). To Bokuto, a minute or so of walking with akaashi was worth the run, even though he was already super tired from practice, so as soon as he was out of the building he was dashing off. 

He expected to see Akaashi in 9 minutes, 8 minimum. 

He saw Akaashi in 5. And Bokuto was not happy about what else he saw. 

Akaashi was not alone. He had left the school alone, and he was supposed to be alone the whole way back to his house, unless Bokuto caught up to him. But Akaashi wasn't alone. He was surrounded by a group, a group of people that Bokuto did not recognize. A group of guys who all looked suspiciously too old to be high school students, or even really college students. 

They did not look friendly, either. 

As he got closer, he could overhear parts of the conversation. "Come on, kid," one of the men was saying. "Don't be disrespectful to your elders." Bokuto stopped moving toward Akaashi, waiting to see how the scenario played out before getting involved. Normally, Bokuto would just charge on in, but he knew Akaashi could handle himself. 

It was hard to hear, but Bokuto could just make out Akaashi's reply. "It is not disrespectful to refuse to give a stranger your money. Now, if you'll excuse me," Akaashi nodded a bow and turned away. He didn't get two steps before the same guy from the group grabbed his elbow, stopping him in his tracks and pulling him back, almost into his chest. 

"Hey now, kid, if you won't pay us with money, you'll have to pay us with something else..." Akaashi didnt turn to face him. The man's body was blocking most of Bokuto's view of Akaashi, and he wasn't happy about it. He could just barely make out the man slipping his other hand over Akaashi's shoulder. 

Bokuto's blood boiled. 

As he started walking again (screw Akaashi handling this himself, Bokuto couldn't take it any longer), he heard Akaashi's even reply. "I'm sorry, but I'm meeting someone, so I can't." 

The guy spun Akaashi around to face him. "Meeting someone? And who might that be?" 

Just as Bokuto was about to speak up, having reached the group by now, Akaashi looked over the man's shoulder and made eye contact with Bokuto. With the smallest of smirks, the kind Akaashi only wore during games when he was setting a toss to Bokuto that he knew for certain their opponents couldn't block, Akaashi nodded in Bokuto's direction. "I'm meeting him." 

The guy looked over his shoulder, letting go of Akaashi in the process. "Who the hell are-" 

Bokuto punched him in the nose before he could finish his sentence. 

The rest of the group practically erupted in outrage. Two different guys grabbed him on each side, but Bokuto shrugged them off and punched another one. In between punches, kicks, and dodging attacks, Bokuto managed to see that Akaashi had slipped away, standing a safe distance away from the brawl. 

Bokuto fought with a wicked grin, thinking ' _This ought'a show them not to mess with my best friend._ " The guys he was fighting managed to land a few hits here and there, but Bokuto was winning by a landslide. 

It wasn't long, less than a minute, before Bokuto had won the fight and all the guys were either unconscious or wallowing on the ground like babies. Bokuto stood in the center of them all, hands on his hips and his chest puffed out in pride. He protected Akaashi. He _saved_ him. 

He practically skipped over to Akaashi, a wide smile on his lips and a joyous pride gleaming in his eyes. "Akaashiii! Wasn't that awesome? I'm so great, aren't I? I'm the best best friend ever, hey, hey, hey!" 

Akaashi nodded, allowing himself a small grin. "Yes, Bokuto-san, that was very awesome. Well done." 

Bokuto smiled, but he saw that Akaashi was holding his arm, the one that guy had grabbed, slightly akimbo, as if it was hurt. "Akaashi, are you okay?" The other boy nodded, but Bokuto didn't believe him. He scooped him up into his arms bridal style, and Akaashi made a quiet sound of protest, wrapping his arms tightly around Bokuto's neck. 

"Bokuto-san, let me down." 

Bokuto shook his head. "No way, Akaashi! You're hurt! That guy hurt you. I have to get you cleaned up." 

Akaashi raised one of his immaculate eyebrows dubiously, probably in reference to the black eye Bokuto was no doubt sporting at the moment. Still, despite in no way looking happy with the situation, he didn't continue to protest. He simply heaved a silent sigh and settled in for the ride. 

Bokuto walked quickly, but he did his best to keep his arms steady. He was really tired from practice and from running to catch up to Akaashi and then from fighting all those guys, but he was never _too_ tired for Akaashi. 

Thanks to the awesomeness of Bokuto's thighs (volleyball, amiright?), Bokuto was able to power-walk the rest of the way in just under 12 minutes. By the time he got to Akaashi's house (Bokuto's was closer, but he had siblings and a stay at home mom, whereas Akaashi was an only child and his parents worked a lot, and he didn't want anyone to interrupt his tending to Akaashi's wounds or to ask a bunch of questions), his arms were burning, but he didn't really mind. He wouldn't even set Akaashi down to let him unlock and open the front door. Once they were inside, Bokuto carried him all the way to the bathroom and set him down to get the first aid kit. "Sit down, Akaashi. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you!" 

Akaashi huffed, but he did as he was told. Bokuto set the first aid kit on the sink counter and knelt down in front of Akaashi. He gently, very gently, pushed the sleeve on Akaashi's shirt up until his elbow as exposed. It was faint, but there was slight bruising on his elbow about the same size as finger tips. Bokuto let out a small sound in the back of the throat in displeasure. "He hurt you." He traced his fingers lightly over the bruises. 

"And you hurt him back, Bokuto-san. His injuries were a lot worse than a bruised elbow." 

Bokuto rolled his eyes. "But Akaaaashi! He was the bad guy! The people who do the bad thing are supposed to get hurt more. Innocent people aren't supposed to get hurt _at all_!" 

The corner of Akaashi's lips quirked up. "I suppose you have a point, Bokuto-san. But I don't think the knight in shining armor is supposed to have a black eye like yours." 

Bokuto raised a hand up to his eye and winced slightly as he prodded the tender flesh. "It's the knight's honor to be wounded when saving his princes- I mean, when, uh, _defending!_ When defending the honor of the, um... other knight!" 

Akaashi chuckled quietly and pulled Bokuto's hand away from his bruised eye, replacing it with his own. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. You can call me your princess. I don't mind." 

Bokuto's eyes went wide, and he grinned maniacally. "Really?! Akaashi, are you sure you'll be my princess?" Akaashi nodded, giving him a look of fond amusement. "Hey, hey, hey!" 

Bokuto didn't stop grinning, even when Akaashi rolled his eyes. Bokuto suddenly snapped to attention. "I was supposed to be tending to your wounds, Akaashi! You distracted me!" 

"How did I distract you, Bokuto-san?" There was no irritation in his voice. Just pure entertainment. 

"You were- and I was- Well, you're just so pretty, Akaashi, it's not fair! Calling me your knight in shining armor and saying you'll be my princess is very distracting!" Bokuto crossed his arms and looked away in indignation. 

"Oh, of course. You're right, Bokuto-san. I apologize." 

Bokuto looked at him out of the corner of his eye, suspicion evident in his expression. When he had decided he believed Akaashi, to an extent, he turned back to look at him but didn't uncross his arms. "I still get to be your knight though, right?" 

Akaashi chuckled again. Bokuto liked that sound. "Yes, Bokuto-san. You still get to be my knight." When Bokuto uncrossed his arms, Akaashi grabbed his wrists. "And I'll still be your princess." Then Akaashi leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the tender flesh under Bokuto's bruised eye. "Thank you for saving me, Bokuto-san," he whispered, and Bokuto shivered at the feeling of Akaashi's breath hitting his black eye. His eyes were wide and he was frozen, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Akaashi had just kissed him. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at his surprised expression. "What is it, Bokuto-san? The knight always gets a kiss when he saves the princess." 

Bokuto blinked a couple times. He opened his mouth, paused, closed it, and then opened it again. This time sound came out. A very loud sound. "AKAAAASHIII!" Bokuto leaped forward, cupping Akaashi's cheeks and pulling him into a sweet kiss. Akaashi made a sound of surprise before melting a little and setting his hands on Bokuto's shoulders. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Bokuto reluctantly pulled away with a smile. "The princess is supposed to kiss the knight on the lips, Akaashi!" 

Akaashi smiled, a true, wide smile that actually showed his pretty white teeth. "Oh, right. How could I forget?" 

Bokuto shrugged and kissed Akaashi again. Akaashi rolled his eyes with a huff of laughter. "Come on, Bokuto-san, I have to clean that cut on your eyebrow." 

Bokuto hadn't even noticed it. "But I have to tend to your wounds, Akaashi, that's how it works!" 

Akaashi shook his head in resignation. "Okay, but I'll tend to your wounds after, alright?" 

Bokuto nodded and got to work. 

Two hours later, the two were sitting on the floor in Akaashi's room, lazily kissing while avoiding their homework. Bokuto's cut and bruises had all been tended to, and Akaashi had a owl-covered BandAid on his elbow. On the bruise. That wasn't bleeding. And therefore didn't need a BandAid. 

(Yes, Akaashi buys owl-covered BandAids because they remind him of Bokuto. So what?) 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was cute? Notice a spelling error or grammar mistake (that wasn't on purpose)? Let me know!
> 
> Please remember to comment and leave kudos (I especially like comments, jsyk)! They give me life and encourage me to keep writing more fics for you guys.
> 
> Also, hit me up on [my tumblr](https://consciousdreamer102.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
